


Sibling Bonding

by Annzy_Bananzy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aroace Little My, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Snufkin, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Feelings, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Snufmin, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy
Summary: Snufkin and Little My harass a fireman before having a talk about asexuality. Then she needs to knock some sense into both her half-brother and her basically-adopted brother.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Lilla My | Little My, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me wanting to write about Snufkin and Little My having some good, old-fashioned sibling bonding time, and then I wanted to project some of my asexuality drama/worries onto Snufkin.

Little My was a busy girl. As soon as she woke up she was off to do something, whether that be cooking with Mamma, bothering Moomintroll, or just generally running around the valley and finding something fun to do. Today, she decided to run across a meadow to pluck and kick at all of the summer flowers popping up, the petals flying into the air and her laughs ringing out alongside them. 

After about an hour of this, she spotted her brother walking towards her on the horizon. His pack was on and Moomintroll was nowhere to be found, which meant he must be coming to see her first after one of his little solo trips. Little My grinned and plopped down amidst some flowers as she waited for him to approach. 

“Hello, Little My,” Snufkin greeted, tipping his hat to her. 

She nodded at him in return before shoving another clover flower into her mouth to chew on. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Snufkin knelt down to pick a clover blossom of his own, twirling the stem between his fingers. “Yesterday I was walking along the perimeter of the valley, just to see if anything’s changed or if there’s anyone new coming by.”

Little My nodded, raising a brow at him. 

“Everything had seemed quiet. Until last night, I was having a small campfire to cook some fish I’d caught, when all of a sudden I find myself and my food drenched, the fire nothing but smoldering embers.”

“Did it start raining or something?” Little My creased her eyebrows together. She couldn’t remember any rain recently. 

Snufkin shook his head, his eyes narrowing in on the flower in his hands. “I wish that were the case. No, you see, a fireman had been walking by and decided that my small campfire was ‘too dangerous,’ so he’d grabbed a bucket of water and put it out.”

“Oh, no.” Little My didn’t even hide her grin. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. “What did you do?”

Snufkin huffed softly, handing the clover over to her so she could eat it. “I told him that I  _ know _ what a safe fire looks like, and that I am the last person that would ever want to burn down any of the forest, but he wouldn’t hear of it. He said I had to go to a specific area if I wanted to have a fire.”

“The worst thing to say to you, really.”

“Precisely.” Snufkin sighed, standing up tall and smiling calmly down at her. “So, this morning I thought I’d observe his habits for a little bit. And you know something interesting?”

“What?”

“He smokes.”

The two siblings stared at each other for a long moment, both of them starting to grin wider. 

“Smoking can be quite dangerous in the forest,” Little My said, hopping to her feet. “Don’t you think?”

“That’s exactly what I thought.” Snufkin started walking, Little My happily keeping up. “And it’s our duty to make sure that there is no such dangerous activity happening around us.”

“Oh, I agree.” 

* * *

They decided to be sneaky about their revenge at first. Both of them had several glass jars filled with water, and they followed slightly behind and off to the side of the fireman, simply waiting for an opportunity to strike as he made his rounds. 

The first time he lit up his pipe, Little My splashed his face and the siblings quickly ducked behind trees so he wouldn’t see them. Of course that didn’t stop him from furiously yelling into the sky things like, “I know someone’s there! Knock it off or I’ll call the inspector!”

The second time the pipe was lit, Snufkin took great joy in dousing his left ear, trying hard not to laugh when the fireman turned his head and smacked at the other side to try and get the water out. “Just show yourselves already before I get really mad!”

The third time, Snufkin and Little My splashed him together and didn’t bother hiding this time. Instead they just laughed while the fireman’s face turned bright red. 

“What do you kids think you’re doing!?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir,” Snufkin regained his composure first, still chuckling a little with his fist in front of his mouth. “But you see, it’s far too dangerous to have a fire out in these woods.”

“Yeah,” Little My agreed, grinning wide. “You have to go to the approved fire area if you want to do that.”

The fireman’s face became even more red before he stomped his feet and screamed, “I’m the fireman here! I make the rules! I’m taking you both down to the inspector right now!”

“Run!” Snufkin called out, laughing as the fireman began to chase them. 

“Get back here you hooligans!” the fireman yelled as he was laughed at. 

“You’ll have to catch us, first!” Little My yelled, laughing along with her brother. 

“You no-good kids!!”

“I’m twenty!” Snufkin called behind him.

“And I’m twenty-four!” Little My added. 

“Then both of you should know better!!” 

“And you should know better than to douse a tramp’s fire!” Snufkin yelled back. 

“Yeah! You mess with my brother, you mess with me!” Little My turned her head to stick her tongue out at him. 

The fireman simply yelled in response, continuing to chase them until he had to stop and double over to catch his breath. Though that didn’t stop him from continuing to yell at them as their silhouettes became smaller and smaller. 

* * *

The pair of siblings didn’t stop running until they made it back to the little meadow Little My had been in all morning, deciding that was a perfect spot to burst into laughter and fall onto their backs. 

“Did you see how red his face got?” Little My snickered, kicking her legs up and down. “He looked like a ripe cherry!”

Snufkin laughed harder, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. “Maybe now he’ll think twice before meddling in a traveller’s affairs.”

“Should we expect a visit from the inspector?” Little My asked, trying to breathe as she sat up. “He can’t really do anything to us.” 

“Mm.” Snufkin agreed, wiping at his eyes. “There’s no law against splashing someone with water. But if I have to spend a night in jail, so be it.”

Little My snorted before nodding. “I wouldn’t mind joining you.”

Snufkin smiled a bit more before crossing his arms over his chest, enjoying looking at the clouds in the sky. “Thank you, Little My. This was a wonderful distraction.”

“Distraction?” She raised a brow at him. “From what?”

She watched as Snufkin’s face tensed slightly, his smile forced and his eyes crinkling in a very practiced way. “Oh, nothing you need to worry about.”

Little My scoffed and jumped onto his chest just so he’d take a sudden breath. She put her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. “Out with it.”

Snufkin kept up his ‘everything’s fine’ expression for about five seconds before dropping it with a sigh, his eyes closed and his mouth in a slight frown. “We really don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Oh, yes we do.” She jumped off of him, walking beside his face instead so she could poke the side of his head. “Because I know how much you overthink things.”

Snufkin put his hand up to block her poking. “Thinking about things is good. It ensures I don’t do anything impulsive.”

Little My rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Tell me or I’ll start guessing.” Snufkin stayed silent, so she sighed softly before muttering, “It’s about Moomin, isn’t it.”

Snufkin groaned quietly, covering both of his eyes with his palms. “Isn’t it always?”

Little My grinned slightly. “At least you can admit it now.”

“Very funny.” Snufkin sat up then, crossing his legs and leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands. 

“What?” Little My stepped in front of him, copying his position as she chuckled at him. “You are hopeless, after all.”

“I am not,” Snufkin argued weakly, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Really? Because if I remember correctly, you two have loved each other for literal  _ years _ and only just started dating a year ago.” 

“The time just wasn’t right until then,” Snufkin insisted, closing his eyes. “That’s all.”

Little My rolled her eyes again. “Just tell me what it is this time. Did he do something? Or did you do something? Or are you just overwhelmed by your gayness again?”

Snufkin choked a bit before ducking his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Believe me, I know how gay I am.”

“Then what is it?” Little My asked, starting to become impatient. She didn’t understand why her brother wasn’t more straightforward. Why did he always need to build up to things, or speak in stories and riddles? Just get to the point already! 

Unfortunately, Snufkin still stayed quiet for a long moment, slowly lifting his head towards the sky as he straightened his posture. “You know how you and I are very different from our parents? Regarding relationships, especially.”

Little My raised a brow. “You mean, how neither of us want sex?”

Snufkin nodded, closing his eyes. “Exactly. And we’re both very happy that way.”

“Right.”

“Well.” Snufkin hesitated, a small frown appearing on his face before he opened his eyes again. “I always assumed Moomin was like us, too. And I recently found out that he is not.”

Little My felt a shock of cold run down her spine. Her eyes widened as she leaned forward. “Did he try doing something to you?”

“No!” Snufkin yelled, eyes widening in alarm. “No, no, of course not! He’d never.”

“Good.” Little My took a breath, putting a hand over her heart. She did not need to be scared like that. “Then… what happened?”

Snufkin chewed at the inside of his cheek. “It really wasn’t anything specific.” He turned his head away before mumbling, “Moomin and Snorkmaiden were simply teasing each other about their past relationship together, and the topic came up.” 

“How did it come up?”

Snufkin winced slightly, bringing his legs up and hugging them to his chest. “Like I said, they were teasing each other, it was just good fun. Eventually Snorkmaiden said to him, ‘Hopefully you’re better at pleasuring him than you were with me,’ and Moomin turned red and stammered, ‘Well, it’s not like you were much better.’” 

“Ouch.” Little My cringed slightly. 

“She just laughed his comment off,” Snufkin continued, burying his face into his knees. “And he joined in after a moment, and I…”

“Ran away?” 

“I left a note in his room before officially running off.”

Little My sighed, shaking her head slightly. “And you haven’t seen him since?” 

“That’s right.” Snufkin lifted his head, smiling weakly. “And then the business with the fireman came up, so I haven’t had a chance to go back yet.” 

“Oh, Snuff.” Little My sighed and let her head fall to the side, propping her cheek on one of her hands. “You have to talk to him about this.”

Snufkin sighed again, turning his head to the side, his legs still hugged tight against his chest. “I know. I just don’t know what to say. I mean, if he wants  _ that _ , why hasn’t he said anything before?”

“Maybe he doesn’t want sex,” Little My suggested, shrugging. “Maybe he just did it to see what it was like, or because Snorkmaiden wanted to try it. Or maybe he doesn’t care enough about it to bring it up with you.” 

Snufkin chewed at the inside of his cheek again, staring off into space. “But what if he does want it?” 

Little My let silence rest between them for a few moments, and she just knew that her brother was overthinking again. He was probably jumping to the conclusion that they’d have to break up over this, and she really just wanted to smack him right now. “There’s no use thinking about this on your own. You’ll never know what he wants if you don’t ask.”

“What if he doesn’t understand how I feel about it?” Snufkin asked, turning to frown at her. “You know our mother doesn’t understand us.”

“But she still loves us,” Little My was quick to defend. “She still supports us. And I think she’s getting there -- every time I try and explain it to her she seems to understand it a little more.”

“Well, that’s good.” Snufkin sighed again, letting his legs fall into a crossed position as he stared at the ground. 

“Snufkin,” Little My started, leaning forward to place a hand on his knee. “That troll loves you more than anything in the world. I’m sure he’ll understand, or at least try to.” 

Snufkin simply nodded, his eyes closing. 

Little My frowned, squeezing his knee gently before leaning back. “If sex was really something important to him, he would have brought it up with you by now.”

“I’d hope so,” Snufkin mumbled, pressing his palms into his eyes again. His voice was watery as he continued. “I really want things to work out between us.”

Little My clenched her teeth before jumping up, coming over to his side and hugging him tight. She rubbed at his back in silence, letting him get at least some of his emotions out. 

* * *

That evening, Little My returned to Moominhouse while Snufkin retired to his tent. He said he’d think of what to say tonight and talk to Moomin tomorrow, and she had her own plans for the night. 

“Evening, Mamma,” she greeted once she’d stepped into the living room. 

“Evening, dear.” Mamma looked up from her book, smiling kindly. “There’s some dinner on the stove for you when you want it.”

“Thanks. I’ll eat it a bit later.” She hopped up onto the couch, tilting her head. “Is Moomintroll in his room?”

“Last I checked.” Mamma turned her gaze back to the pages. “I believe he said he was going to work on something.”

“Thanks.” Little My hopped off the couch before running up the stairs, heading right to his room and knocking loudly. “Open up!”

“One second!” She heard a clunk and then some heavy footsteps before Moomin opened the door, tilting his head curiously at her. “What is it?”

“What are you up to?” She asked, walking into his room and looking around for anything that could make a clunking sound. 

Moomin sighed before closing his door and heading back to his desk. “If you really must know, I’ve been trying to whittle something.”

“Whittle what?” Little My asked, jumping up onto his desk to inspect his craftsmanship. “Looks like a little duck to me.”

“It’ll be a dove, eventually,” Moomin explained, smiling softly at his work. “When it’s finished, I’ll paint it.”

“For yourself, or for someone?” 

Moomin hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. “For someone if he wants it to be.”

Little My rolled her eyes. “You know Snufkin always accepts your gifts.”

“I know.” Moomin tapped his fingers together sheepishly. “But I don’t want to make his pack too heavy, you know?”

“How considerate.” Little My sat down at the edge of his desk, kicking her legs lightly as she stared at him. 

Moomin stared back, his hands folded together now. “So,” he drawled, raising a brow at her. “Can I help you, or?”

“Maybe.” Little My turned her head to look out the window. “A little birdie told me you aren’t a virgin.”

Moomin’s fur stood on end and he snapped his head over towards his door to make sure it was closed. “How in the  _ world _ ,” Moomin stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as he held his hand out towards her. “Never mind, don’t tell me. I’m not talking about this with you.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Little My shrugged. “So, how was it?”

“Not. Talking!” Moomin hurriedly sat down, picking up his unfinished wooden dove and starting to carve more little pieces out of it. “I thought you didn’t even like hearing about this sort of thing anyway?”

“I don’t usually,” Little My agreed. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. “But that’s just it. I didn’t think you were into it either.”

Moomin’s hands stilled, his teeth clenching. “I don’t know what you expect me to say.”

“The truth?”

Moomin sighed, placing his knife back onto his desk as he turned his face away. “It was… an experience.”

Little My nodded, tilting her head at him. “A good one, or a bad one?”

“Mostly good?” Moomin frowned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Bear in mind, this happened almost two years ago, so I don’t remember it perfectly.” 

“It only happened once?”

“A few times,” Moomin admitted, his eyes cast downwards. “It was weird the first time, so we tried some more.”

“Weird?” Little My questioned, feeling a bit more relaxed. Maybe Moomin was more like her and Snufkin after all. 

“Mm.” Moomin closed his eyes. “It was… nice, I guess? But weird. I don’t know. I enjoyed the cuddling afterwards more.”

Little My nodded once more, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the desk again. “And her?”

Moomin frowned, his arms crossing tighter across his chest. “I don’t really know. It seemed like she enjoyed it eventually? She at least could tell me what felt good for her, so I’d… do that.”

Little My frowned softly. She wasn’t exactly sure what to make of Moomin’s quiet tone. Did he feel ashamed, or just shy? “How considerate.”

He exhaled sharply, muttering, “Yeah.” He glanced up at her, raising a brow. “Why are you asking, anyway?” 

She shrugged, looking towards the window at the setting sky. “Just curious.” She kept her face towards the window, but turned her eyes back towards him. “Have you ever thought about trying it with Snufkin?”

His fur stood on end again, his eyes widening in alarm. “What? No. What? I thought he didn’t like that sort of thing.” 

Little My faced him, her own eyes widening. “So you already knew that?”

“Well, I don’t  _ know _ it,” Moomin admitted, one paw rubbing at his neck. “But… I’ve never heard him talk about it before, you know? And if he’s dated anyone before me, I’ve never heard of them. And he doesn’t seem like the type to have a, ah… one night stand?”

Little My snorted, putting a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. “Yeah, I can’t imagine that either.”

Moomin smiled a little, tilting his head down to stare at his knees. “I guess I just figured, if sex was something he wanted, he’d ask. You know? It’s not something I really want or care about, but I’d do it for him.”

“Mm.” Little My frowned slightly. “You know you don’t have to do it at all if  _ you _ don’t want to, right?”

Moomin creased his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

Little My swore she could feel her heart break slightly. This troll was too self-sacrificing. “I mean just that!” She yelled. “It doesn’t matter what your partner wants, if  _ you _ don’t want to have sex then you shouldn’t have it!”

“Quiet down!” Moomin whispered, looking towards his door again as he swallowed. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

“Do you!?” Little My huffed, hopping to her feet just so she could put her hands on her hips. “I know how you are, Moomintroll. You’d do anything for your partner even if it hurts!”

“Little My,  _ please _ settle down,” Moomin practically begged, his ears flattening against his head. “I promise I see your point. But again, the topic hasn’t even come up between us, and I don’t think I really have to worry about it.”

Little My groaned out loud before hopping off his desk, stomping towards the door. “You should still tell him how you feel about it! And if you don’t, I will!”

“Don’t you dare!” Moomin rushed over, blocking her exit with a stern glare. “It is not your place to say  _ anything _ to him about this.”

Little My stopped, clenching her teeth as she looked up at him. Of course she wouldn’t actually tell Snufkin what Moomin said, she just said that in the hopes it’d spur him into action. “Fine. But you should still tell him.”

Moomin frowned softly, searching Little My’s face for a moment. “... Did he say something to you?”

“I’m not saying anything else.” She ducked between his legs, jumped up to grab the doorknob, and ran out into the hall before he could even call out her name. 

* * *

Little My got up early the next morning, helping Mamma with breakfast until she heard Moomin coming down the stairs. Then she ran out of the house and headed towards Snufkin’s tent. 

“Snufkin!” she yelled, glad to see him sitting in front of his campfire and enjoying some berries. 

“Good morning, Little My.” He smiled, looking much better than yesterday. “Sleep well?”

She nodded, stopping beside him and taking a blueberry from his palm to snack on. “You’re going to talk to him today, right?”

Snufkin sighed softly, tilting his hat a little further across his face. “You realize this is why I usually don’t tell you what’s wrong with me, right?”

“That’s not an answer.”

Snufkin chewed at the inside of his cheek. “You really think it’s necessary?”

Little My simply stared at him, waiting for him to realize how stupid he was being. 

“Ï know.” He sighed softly, putting another berry in his mouth. “I will. I need to.”

Little My smiled, patting his knee softly. “Glad to hear it. Good luck.”

Snufkin smiled back, taking her hand to squeeze gently. “Thank you, sis.”

She nodded before running off again towards Moominhouse. But she didn’t go inside; instead she hid inside the bushes by the front door, simply waiting. 

About ten minutes later, Moomin walked out and she followed far behind, staying hidden so she could spy as she needed to. Like she assumed, he headed right for Snufkin’s tent, his tail wagging when he saw the vagabond playing on his harmonica. 

“Snufkin!” Moomin called out, running the rest of the way. Little My stayed hidden behind trees and bushes, slowly getting closer so she could see the scene unfold. 

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin smiled back, putting his harmonica in his pocket. “How are you this morning?”

“Very well.” Moomin took a seat right next to him on the log, his tail still swishing back and forth in joy. “How was your little trip?”

Snufkin chuckled, taking his hat off and setting it beside him. “It went well, besides a little run-in with the fireman.”

“Oh no.” Moomin chuckled, bumping his shoulder against his. “You and your problems with authority.”

“I thought you liked that about me?” Snufkin joked, placing his hand over Moomin’s on the log as he leaned comfortably against him. 

“It’s something I tolerate,” Moomin joked back, nuzzling the side of Snufkin’s head. 

Snufkin laughed, resting his head on Moomin’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. “Good to know.”

They stayed cuddled like that for a moment, their hands touching and their heads resting against each other. The longer they stayed like that, the more Little My started to worry that  _ neither _ of them would bring up what they needed to, and the more she wondered if she had to interfere after all. 

Thankfully, Little My could rest a bit once the two started talking again, saying each other’s name at the same time before laughing softly. 

“You first,” Snufkin whispered. 

“Right.” Moomin swallowed, turning his hand over to squeeze Snufkin’s. “I, um… I wanted to talk about something with you?” 

Snufkin lifted his head, smiling softly. “You can talk about anything with me.”

Moomin smiled weakly back, nodding. “Right. Well, um… we’ve been dating for awhile now, right?”

Snufkin’s posture tensed slightly, his eyes crinkling in that practiced way again. “We have, yes.”

“And it’s been great,” Moomin added, turning to face him more so he could squeeze Snufkin’s hand between both of his paws. “I’ve loved every moment.”

Snufkin’s ears turned a bit pink as he looked into Moomin’s eyes. “So have I.”

Moomin smiled a bit more, nuzzling his snout against Snufkin’s forehead briefly before pulling away again. “I wouldn’t want anything to change,” he whispered, his thumb brushing back and forth across the back of Snufkin’s hand. “But maybe we should… I mean, you know, couples do certain, ah, things? Things that we haven’t really done or mentioned yet, and -- I don’t really know what you think about it, although I can guess, but I guess I just wanted to tell you that I, um… I don’t really,” he trailed off, his eyes glancing every which way for a moment before settling on Snufkin’s face again. “I don’t really like sex that much.”

They simply stared at each other for a moment, both of their eyes wide with a faint blush on their cheeks. 

“You… don’t?” Snufkin blinked, straightening up a bit in surprise. “But the other day, you and Snorkmaiden joked about it.”

Moomin groaned, taking his paws off of Snufkin’s so he could hide his face. “So that’s how she heard,” he muttered, and Little My couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. “I mean, yes, we did it,” Moomin continued, peeking at Snufkin between his fingers. “And it was fine, but… I don’t know. I like cuddling more.”

Snufkin smiled softly, moving closer to wrap his arms around Moomin’s neck and nuzzle his cheek. “Well, there’s no worries, because I feel the same way.”

“I had a feeling,” Moomin admitted, but he sighed in relief anyway. He wrapped his arms around Snufkin’s waist, hugging him close. “So… we won’t have sex then.”

“That sounds good to me.” Snufkin hummed in the back of his throat. “I know for a fact I won’t ever want it.”

Moomin chuckled softly, his tail wagging once more. “Well, glad we’re on the same page.”

“So am I.” Snufkin sighed softly, leaning back enough to look into Moomin’s face again. “It’s funny though, because this is what I wanted to talk with you about, too.”

“You did?” Moomin’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s a bit weird, it being on both of our minds.”

“Well…” Snufkin ducked his head down into his shoulders a little. “To be honest, I probably wouldn’t have brought it up today if Little My hadn’t given me some advice.”

“... Really.” Moomin’s eyes narrowed, starting to scan the area around them. “Because it was her who told me I should talk with you about it.”

“Oh?” Snufkin pouted softly. “Of course she did.”

“Mmhm.” Moomin continued looking around, and Little My only grinned wider once they made eye contact. “You!”

She burst into laughter, running back towards the house as Moomin started to chase her. “Glad it worked out!”

“You’ve spied on me for the last time!!” Moomin yelled at her. 

“Good luck catching me!” She taunted, still laughing as she took a few zig-zag turns to throw him off. 

Moomin decided to stop chasing her, instead just groaning into the sky. “You are such a, a… brat!”

“You’re welcome!” She called back, stopping a few yards away to snicker at him. “It all worked out in the end, right?”

Moomin glared at her, his tail moving slowly back and forth and his fists clenched by his sides. “I’m not thanking you!”

“You don’t have to.” She gave a salute before walking off. “Have a nice day with your boyfriend now that everything’s cleared up!”

Moomin groaned again, but he did stomp back over to Snufkin. 

Little My simply chuckled to herself, shaking her head fondly. Those two might be idiots, but at least they were fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I do want to mention that this very much describes an ideal situation, and a different conversation would need to be had if either Moomin or Snufkin weren't asexual or graysexual. But it's always important to know what you want and communicate that with your partner.  
> Stay happy and healthy, everyone <3


End file.
